American Cases
by REGINA2011
Summary: The way that Beckett started as a Detective in Russia and changed to Manhattan, New York.


Chapter One: The Family

In the beginning, there is a family that consists of Katherine, Jim and Theresa Beckett and they live in Kiev, Russia since Kate was born. Just before she was born, the family had to relocate due to a virus that killed one person from each family. A year later Jim and Theresa found out that they were going to have a child and they were thrilled with joy and excitement that they didn't know what to do. In the matter of days, Theresa felt the effects that came with pregnancy. Within pregnancy, she knew the hormones that was going through her body. In the first few months she was experiencing the nausea and cravings for anything she could get her hands on. But in the last two months of her pregnancy, she knew that it was coming close because of the work load that her and Jim had. The two expected parents were lawyers in their new home. Theresa took over the cases that nobody else would take. Most lawyers called it hopeless cases. But the line of work that Jim took were the civil cases. He was always in either the office or the courtroom fighting for someone that really needed it. When it was time for Theresa to have their first child, she was in her office writing up briefs for a case that she was working on for the last month. She was at her desk and all of a sudden she thought she had wet her pants and then she realized what had happened and she told her assistant to call her husband and to catch a cab.

Once her assistant, Amanda, got Theresa settled in the cab and on the way to the hospital, her contractions started quickly. In a way, Theresa is having strong contractions. Which means she is progressing faster than most. Theresa is yelling at the cab driver and she is saying, " _Can this damn cab go any faster?_ " In the meantime Theresa has met her husband at the local hospital and she is having very strong contractions and yelling for the drugs but by the time she arrives the doctor tells her that she is at ten centimeters and is ready to push the baby out. About an hour later, they have their beautiful baby girl and she is the most beautiful infant that you would ever see. The new parents name their new baby daughter, Katherine Houghton Beckett. She is named after her great grandmother that is originally from Russia. Within the next few days, Theresa found out that their daughter was very smart and was going to be great at anything that she set her heart desired. Once she reached the time to go to school, her mother didn't want to let her go because she was not ready to leave her child. Now Kate was known as lawyers daughter. As she grew up, she had thought about what she wanted in life. The things that she wanted to be was a assassin or a Detective. Her parents had no problem with her doing that type of job, but the only thing that they were worried about was her safety. But Kate had told her parents, " _It will fine. I know how to shoot a gun. I can protect myself. I really want to do this and I will only use the tools that I learn when I need to._ "

At the time getting ready to go off to college, Kate tells her parents that she is ready to start her life in Kiev where nobody knows what she wants to be because everyone that knows her parents tried to figure out what she was going to do as a career. But Kate figured that it would be better if she had her schooling in Russia so she could be close to her family. But her parent figured that sometime she might go somewhere else when it was time to actually start the career path that she was taking. In the next year of her schooling at the university that she attended in Kiev, Russia she was the brightest student that the school has seen since the late 1950's.

Kate was taking the path career as a Detective with the Russian police. After four years of the natural classes of college she decided to go to the police academy to become a police officer. She was surrounded by the justice system so much that she enjoyed it. But she knew that she didn't want to become a lawyer like her parents and grandparents because she didn't want to deal with the everyday problems just like her mom and dad did. In the meantime in the academy, each student is given a badge number when they are a patrol officer. Just like when you go higher up in the department. Kate was so great at being a patrol cop, that she decided to take the test to become a detective in Russia. When she told her parents that we was eligible to take the detectives exam, her parents were so happy that they couldn't believe it. But as usual they were worried about her safety about their only child.

In the building that she was stationed at, she was working with one of the greatest people of all time. His name was Michael Royce and he was a great friend to her and was known as her training officer before the department in Russia decided to transfer him to the NYPD in the United States. Just about the time where Royce was being transferred, Kate was given a case that she would have to fly southwest to Israel to meet her new partner for the case that she was assigned to.

That same night, she took the long drive from her home to her parents house to tell them that she was being sent to Israel permanently to meet her new partner that she will be working with since the department that she is working in is shutting down and is separating from that building and she requested to be transferred. She figured it would be a great way to start over since she was wanting to start her detective work somewhere, where no one knew her. Her parents where glad to see her. Theresa answered the door while Kate was in full police uniform because she drove from the precinct to her parents home. When she told them that they were sending her to Israel, they were in shock because they thought that she would remain in Russia. They didn't realize that she had become detective so soon. Her father had such a great smile but he was also sad at the same time. She had said, " _I have some news for you both. I have been transferred to the Mossad to meet with a Mossad officer that I have been partnered up with due to Detective Michael Royce has been transferred to the states. But I will be back when the precinct is gaining intel about the NYPD. After I am partnered with her, we both fly out to Manhattan, New York for case._ " When her parents figured out that they might never see their only child again, they asked, " Why?" She had no answer for them. But before her flight at 19:00 two weeks later, she went out and bought her parents a laptop, so she could internet call them when she finally gets to the States with her new job with her new partner from Israel. As she was getting ready to go to Israel, she had so many different things to take care of before she departs the next week. The different things that she had to take are of for herself was a place to live, her things that was in the apartment and all other things because not everything can go on the plane with her.

 _THE DAY OF THE FLIGHT_

At the airport, her family meets her at the airport where the scheduled flight was taking place to Israel and then to the States. Detective Kate Beckett was meeting an important asset to the case that she was assigned to. Once she saw her parents, her first instinct was that she couldn't leave her family behind. She knew something would happen if they were just left there. Her dad took her aside and said," Its going to be ok. You do what you do best. Just make sure you make time in the day to talk to us. Here I have something for you." "What is it daddy?" "This necklace is for you, I has a picture of me and your mother when we first arrived in Russia a year before you were born." After she put the necklace on, she started to cry and she noticed that she had to get on the plane. She kissed her mother and father and said, "Goodbye. I love you and Ill let you know when I land in the United States. Kate had arrived at the airport about four hours later and noticed that there was a car for her to go to the Mossad office to pick up her new partner that she will be working with in the states. When she arrived at the Mossad building, she couldn't believe how big it was. This building was pictured as the largest and tallest that Kate ever seen. She walked in and asked for Director Eli David. The operator at the door had said "May I help you?" She responded with "Director Eli David please." He had walked her to the office of the director of the building and he has been expecting Detective Kate Beckett for about an hour. She had told him the problem and he understood what she was trying to say to him. Then he had a phone intercom that he talked to his assistant outside his office and he had requested the name of her new partner. Prior to her arrival, she had no idea who her partner but just a little about her background and what she was told about her. Plenty of times they use Russian officers to escort other officers to different places around the world. Its not that uncommon for that to happen.

That night, Director David has gave Kate a room in his house for a couple of days because he knew that she was due in the States for her new job with his daughter next week. They were both making a change because that is what they wanted. When it came time for the two officers to go to the airport, Eli David didn't want his youngest child to leave but she wanted to. She knew that the States could be great for her, but she just left without her fathers approval but he knew deep down that it was the right thing to do.

IN THE STATES

Just before they arrived in Manhattan, New York, the two girls had some lay time with their flight. They used that time to get to know each other. They knew a little about each other. The two girls mainly told each other three things about them. At first Kate was not comfortable with working with a trained killer, but she knew that to not make her mad or she would kill her. A week had passed and then they were due to go to the 12th precinct and they had to go to the homicide floor. The Captain of the department had said, "Welcome to New York. Come on in." They first arrived, they were assigned desks and introduced to the team for the one case. Kate is only partnered up with Ziva for this one case and then she is due in Washington DC. The team included Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito and Ziva David. Kate was nervous at first because she didn't know how to work with two men but she figures it out.

The boys ask about the important case that came to their attention. Kate had shared the file with everyone on the team. Ziva was familiar with the file and had said her initial findings. "The victim is a 40 year old female, Russian descent, blunt force trauma to the head and chest. Originally from New York and has family in Pennsylvania and Washington DC. No children but was found with a wallet and everything was in it."

"Was there signs of a struggle at the crime scene?" Ryan asked

"No. But the ME figured out the time of death." Kate replied

"The time of death was between 4:30 and 5:00." Ziva replied

In the case, everyone that was assigned had specific ideas on how to proceed. Ziva and Kate went back to the crime scene to figure out what exactly happened and most of the time Ziva could see what was going on. Kate had brought along some examining gloves and some evidence bags just in case she found something revelent to the case. When they started sweeping through the apartment and they found fibers where the body was sitting. Ziva noticed a pattern on the forehead and asked plenty of questions on how this could have happened but she already knew the answer. She was just trying to fit in the NYPD. A week had passed and the tea had figured out what had happened and the Captain of the homicide division had asked Kate to make the arrest.

In the area where the arrest, Kate and Ziva noticed something funny and they decided to investigate. As usual Ziva was carrying her weapons and she didn't want to go through another partner if Kate were to get shot. But about an hour later they didn't see anything new so they just went back to arrest the man responsible for the killer of their case and so Ziva could catch her plane to Washington DC. Kate was not looking forward for Ziva leaving but she gets through it.


End file.
